Recently, digital cameras have become increasingly popular. These cameras normally operate by means of imaging a desired image utilising a charge coupled device (CCD) array and storing the imaged scene on an electronic storage medium for later down loading onto a computer system for subsequent manipulation and printing out. Normally, when utilising a computer system to print out an image, sophisticated software may available to manipulate the image in accordance with requirements.
Unfortunately such systems require significant post processing of a captured image and normally present the image in an orientation to which it was taken, relying on the post processing process to perform any necessary or required modifications of the captured image. Also, much of the environmental information available when the picture was taken is lost. Furthermore, the type or size of the media substrate and the types of ink used to print the image can also affect the image quality. Accounting for these factors during post processing of the captured image data can be complex and time consuming.
The present Applicant addresses these issues with a digital camera having an image processor takes account of the lighting conditions at the time of image capture, and confirms the type of ink and media, in order to enhance the quality of the printed image. This camera is described below and in many of the cross referenced documents incorporated herein by reference.
One particular feature of this camera is the instant production of personalised postcards using an inbuilt printhead. This requires a media cartridge that holds a reasonable amount of print media while remaining compact enough to keep the overall dimensions of the camera and cartridge acceptable to users.